Kiss Me
by Bre.The.Princess
Summary: “Miley, can I try something really quick?” Before I knew what I was saying, I blurted out. “Does it involve you touching me in any way?” He chuckled. “Yes it does.”“Oh, well then go ahead.” Jiley Oneshot that I wrote half asleep


_Quick oneshot. Can't write much because I've had this story idea stuck in my head for the last few days and I need to get it on paper or else I'll go insane. Enjoy!_

It's funny. Usually I'm the life of the party. The one passing jello shots out to everyone and getting drunk, and I usually end up giving a table dance by the end of the night.

But tonight I wasn't. I was sitting outside on Amber Addison's back porch, feeling the bass of some Rihanna song run through my feet.

And what made things even more weird, was I was sitting on Amber Addison's back porch with Jake Ryan, the guy lives to annoy me.

Crazy right?

This story would make much more sense if I started from the beginning of the story, so I'll start there.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

"Okay you guys, keep in mind that this is the last party of junior year and I really need to lose my virginity tonight or else all of the guys in the locker room are going to have, yet another, thing to make fun of me for." Oliver Oken told us with wide eyes

"Yeah, blah blah, I only have one chest hair and I'm so pathetic." Lilly Truscott, my best friend, teased. "If you actually do lose your virginity at this party I'm going to laugh my ass off when you get that chick pregnant." She laughed. "Or if you end up screwing Saint Sarah!"

"God you guys are stupid." I shook my head. It was obvious to everyone that Lilly and Oliver are a match made in heaven. Obvious to everyone except them, anyway.

"What about you Miles? Any table dances for us tonight?" Lilly winked.

"You know it." I laughed.

We walked up the driveway of Amber's house. The sun was barely setting, but the party had already begun. Swing by Savage was playing loud enough to be heard from my house, which was over five miles away.

"Okay, who is going to be the designated driver tonight?" I asked.

"Well, considering the fact that I might get laid later on, nose goes!" Oliver said and touched his pointer finger to his nose.

"I'm always the designated driver." Lilly whined. "Nose goes." She said and copied Oliver's action.

I put my hands on my hips. "Guys, I can't be Miley Stewart, greatest party girl at Bayside, if I'm not trashed."

"Well, tonight you're doing it sober. See ya!" Oliver said, grabbed Lilly's wrist, and pulled her inside.

I sighed and followed them inside, ever so slowly.

Once I got into the house, I grabbed a coke from off the table. I stood, drinking my Dr. Pepper while watching Oliver attempt to attract some girls and Lilly play poker with some guys from our science class. Why do they get to have all the fun?

"Hey Stewart." Someone said from behind me. "Wanna dance?" Some guy I'd never seen before stood there, obviously not sober.

But me, thinking that I could go about my party girl duties as usual, said "Sure." Because I'm just that stupid.

So we walked out onto the "dance floor" (Which was really just a place set up in Amber's living room) and started dancing to Ms. New Booty by Bubba Sparxxx. This guy wasn't into dancing like I was, which was facing each other and just moving to the beat, while keeping a three inch distance between us. Instead, I somehow ended up with my back to him and my butt grinding into him.

Thankfully, the song ended quickly, so I was able to get away from Guy-that-smelled-like-beer-and-pot-along-with-bad-cologne as I'd named him.

I started out to find Lilly or Oliver. I happened to find Lilly first, drinking a coke and talking to some guy.

"Hey Lills?" I asked when I'd reached her.

"Hey Miles! Oh, this is Jeremy. He's graduating this year."

"'Sup?" He asked.

"Hi." I said and turned back to Lilly. "Can we leave now?"

"Miley, We've been here for, like, and hour. We can't leave. Oliver hasn't gotten laid yet."

"It doesn't matter. I never realized how boring parties were when you haven't had a couple of beers." I snorted.

"Now you know how I feel. Try to have a good time, okay?" Lilly asked.

I sighed. "Fine. But we're leaving at midnight. I don't care if Oliver got laid or not."

"Deal." Lilly giggled and went back to talking to Jeremy.

It was about that time when Ashley ran up to me. "Miley! You have to play this game with us!"

"What are you playing?" I asked as she pulled me through the throng of people.

"Red-light, green-light." She said.

"I'd rather not." I mumbled.

"C'mon. The winner gets to kiss Jake Ryan. Well, when he gets here." she replied excitedly.

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open (quite unattractively, might I say). "Why would anyone want to kiss Jake?"

"Why _wouldn't _you want to kiss Jake. He's delicious. But he's always talking about this girl who he likes and she doesn't like him back, and so me and Amber were hoping this game would help him get over her."

"Well, count me out. Thanks though." I said. The pulsating music was giving me a headache, so I searched for a door to get out of the room (And hoped that there were no naked couples behind the door I chose),

Thankfully, I made a good choice. The door in the far corner of the living room led to the backyard.

I sat outside for a good ten minutes by myself, humming whatever song happened to come on. Suddenly, the music stopped and some girl yelled "OH MY GOD IT'S JAKE RYAN!" In an octave that not even Mariah Carey could reach.

Everyone else started to scream. Then I heard someone say "Girls, take it easy. There's plenty of Jake to go around."

Good lord. Could he be any more arrogant?The music started up again and I could hear giggling and laughing inside. I couldn't resist seeing what the fuss was all about.

I stepped into the house and saw what the big deal was. About half the girls at the party were dancing (grinding) in a chain. And one guy was in the middle of all of them. Can you guess who?

If you guessed Jake, you're absolutely right.

I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. First he gets a boner by some slut grinding on him then he has girls playing red-light, green-light to kiss him. Really, common sense would tell you to stay away from parties.

I stood in the doorway, watching the whole ordeal take place. Once the song ended, Jake left the chain to get a beer while the girls dispersed to their boyfriends/make out buddies.

Jake looked up from his Budweiser to lock eyes with me. We were at different sides of the room, but it was as if everything between us had stopped. I watched him start to walk towards me. I didn't know what to do, so I simply walked back outside.

I sat on the porch swing, hoping he wouldn't follow me outside.

No such luck. "Miley?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

I smiled. "Hi Jake."

"What? Tonight I don't get a 'Jakey! Come here and gimmie a kiss!'?"

I cringed at the way my drunken self greeted him. "Nope. I'm sober." I said and forced a grin.

"Really?" He asked and sat on the swing next to me.

"Yup." Some Rihanna song was playing inside and giving me, yet another, headache.

We sat in silence while the pounding bass made my head pound along with it.

"So, how's life?" He asked and took a swig of his beer.

"Pretty sucky. Parties are boring when you can't drink."

"Good thing you can't too. You're kind of a cheap drunk. Two beers and you're done for the night." He remarked.

"I know. " I laughed.

"Well, at least I get to enjoy this nice, refreshing beer." Jake taunted and took another drink.

"You're an ass."

"I've got a nice one too. Don't deny you don't love it." He smiled.

"I-you're unbelievable." I said, but couldn't resist laughing.

The song that was just on ended, and I'll Be by Edwin McCain started.

"You wanna dance?" Jake asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." I said and stood up.

He put his half-empty bottle down on the floor and joined me standing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

We did that weird "slow dance by moving your feet but not really moving." thing in complete quiet until he said, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. You just annoy me at times." I answered.

"Have you ever wondered why I annoy you so much?" He asked.

"Because you like to?" I guessed.

"But _why _do I like to?"

"Because you're a cruel person and you get pleasure from peoples irritability?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"Uh, you hate me?"

"Nope."

"I dunno, I give up." I said.

He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "It's because _I like you."_

_I pulled away from him. "No joke?"_

_He shook his head. "Miley, do you really think I'd joke about something like this?"_

"_Well you never know." I muttered._

_Ignoring me, he continued. "The first time I saw you, in freshman year. I remember hating you, like you hated me. But then I kind of started to like your stupidity and craziness. Then I guess it evolved into like, and here we are."_

_I stared at him. "Are you really Jake Ryan? The same guy I hang out with at the football games? The one that looks at me and says 'Does this song make you as turned on as it does me?' Whenever they play Get Ur Freak On? That Jake Ryan?"_

"_Yeah, in the flesh."_

"_And you really like me." He nodded. "Huh, imagine that."_

"_Miley, can I try something really quick?"_

_Before I knew what I was saying, I blurted out. "Does it involve you touching me in any way?"_

_He chuckled. "Yes it does."_

"_Oh, well then go ahead."_

_Still smiling, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was much different than what I would have expected kissing Jake Ryan to be. Different, but wayyyyyyy better._

_So we stood there making out until we heard some voices say "AWWWWW!!!"_

_We broke apart to see Oliver and Lilly standing there, holding hands._

"_It's about time you two got together." Lilly smirked. I can see she didn't have anything to drink tonight._

"_I can say the same for you two." I smirked back. Oliver blushed. _

"_So, this party bites. How about we go to my house and play Guitar Hero?" I asked._

"_Okay." Everyone else said. I followed Lilly and Oliver inside, but someone grabbed me by the waist, pulling me back._

"_Before we go." Jake said and put his lips on mine again._

_That's one thing I'll never get tired of_


End file.
